


The Heat of Human Contact

by Ineffabilitea



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: blanketforts, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-15
Updated: 2006-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffabilitea/pseuds/Ineffabilitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot? What Plot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heat of Human Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **blanketforts** 2006 fifteenth prompt: Frost on the windowpanes.

"Fuck, Moony, do that again."

"Do what again? This...or this?"

"Both. At once."

"I'm not sure that's possible, Pads."

"Sure it is. You're flexible, right?"

...

"Well, what do you know, it is possible."

"Shut up and fuck me now, Remus."

"First promise you'll do those things to me, first chance you get."

"Sure. Yes. All right. Just..._now_, Moony."

...

"All right?"

"Hell yes. Amazing. Want to stay like this forever."

"Does that mean I shouldn't move?"

"No. Please. Yes, yes, like that, harder...fuck."

...

Amidst groans and fevered cries, Sirius' hand, splayed against the windowpane, melts through the frost.


End file.
